


Explosive heart

by nekosassyer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosassyer/pseuds/nekosassyer
Summary: Uchiha obito is better at his trainingAlmost timeAnd looking ... in love? Again..Me: sorry I'm my first time here hehe.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nohara Rin/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which direction this is going but I have a lot of ideas in my head that I have to write somewhere.  
> _____________________________________________________  
> Please give me ideas for the next chapters.

"onde está Obito?

Rin olha em volta com a mão protegendo os olhos do sol em busca do jovem uchiha.

"ele provavelmente foi esmagado por uma pedra"   
Diz Kakashi Suspirando.

"Não diga isso Kakashi senpai"

Minato coça a bochecha

"bem, vamos esperar por Obito .... de novo"

Diz o raio amarelo de Konohagakure Com um olhar de derrota,   
Uchiha Obito foi um desafio, que Minato teve que admitir, especialmente quando ele estava lutando pela atenção de Rin, mesmo Kakashi agora simplesmente o deixa gritando sobre o Sharingan e ser Hokage.

Os dois genins murcham em derrota.

"EU CHEGUEI!"

A equipe olha para a entrada do campo de treinamento de onde o genin está fugindo.

"Você está atrasado!

Kakashi e Rin gritam em uníssono, enquanto Obito se senta no chão se recuperando do fôlego da corrida.

-Não deve haver parada para doces "Pense em obito com um pouco de pesar.

“Agora que nosso amiguinho não falar o nome \ obito / resolveru aparecer, vamos começar a treinar.


	2. As always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it 💜💛.

* Uchiha Obito!!!*

* I'm here! here I am! ?? Obito comes out of his imagination with a jump.

* Obito is the third time we've called you *Says Minato looks at his student with a strange look on his face.

* what happened to you?Question Rin.

Obito looks around you and realizes that you have moved away again in your thoughts.But what could he do to stop thinking about those sky blue eyes ... or ... that beautiful blonde hair ...... the way he * UCHIHA OBITO !!!!*

Obito is once again startled by his teammates,Making him cry out very masculine.

* But what has happened today boy? *  
Asks Minato sensei.

* Nothing, I was just thinking about a candy store that opened, that's all *  
Obito says smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi looks at him suspiciously.

Obito looks back at him with a frown.

Minato and Rin look at the two, Minato looks at Rin, and Rin looks at Minato, they both shrug.

* Alright guys, let's continue the training.

______________________________________________________________

Obito walks slowly looking at the sky, watching the clouds.  
* It's my impression or the clouds look a lot like ....NO! If you control Obito you’ve already gone through this phase,I know it is difficult but you will become the best Hokage that this village has ever seen.

So I can stop thinking about Deidara for at least one day!

* what is going through that hollow head hm?

Obito looks back at where the voice comes from, and immediately jumps back as his face approaches Deidara's.

Deidara chuckles.

* what was Bito? *

* N-nothing! * Says Obito blushing.

* Vem! 

* what are you ...!

Obito is unable to finish as he is pulled by a small iwa who is very excited to do anything that is not wrong.

* where are you taking me?

*You will see *.


End file.
